Hero
by Eagle Quill1
Summary: Bobby Drake's been distant from his family. Read a story that is told from his view. Read about the love he had for his family, and in return, for being a mutant, wasn't loved back.


Something For Pain  
  
Author's Note: I only saw X-Men 2, not X-Men 1.. But I know what's going on, I wasn't confused. Please don't blame me if I don't know everything. Okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, nor have any connection with it. I, like others, love the movie and the comics. well I haven't read the comics. Here it goes!  
  
'Mutant.' These words ran through my head. 'Freak.' Images of my family flashed through my mind. 'Oh my God, its all my fault!' I remember Matt calling the police. I remember Pyro. how he used the fire to blow up those cop cars. Rogue... took off her glove, and then she tried sucking the life energy out of Pyro. Logan and all the rest of us getting on board the blackbird and. that was the last time I saw them.  
  
I woke up with a cold sweat. Ever since we escaped the dam in northern Canada, things have been different. I got up, and looked at the floor, I couldn't sleep now. My parents want me out of their life. I just know it. By how they reacted. I went to the kitchen. My powers craved for something cold. like always. I made a sound by slamming the door behind me. I hope I didn't wake anyone up. But I did.  
  
I walked down the hallway, heading for the kitchen. I was about to open the fridge but I heard something. Like footsteps. I turned around, it was Rogue. My girl. My world. The only person who seemed to care. The only person who I know wouldn't turn my back on me. The only perso I knew I could trust.  
  
"Bobby, are you alright? I heard a door slam. It must've been you." She asked.  
  
I touched her hand. She was really scared about it since her powers kinda. take life energy out of someone. "Rogue." I whispered. "I know that my family doesn't want me around anymore. I just know it."  
  
She frowned. "Bobby, you don't know that for sure. Maybe they were shocked. maybe it was bad timing. I'm sure they don't hate you. They're family, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right." I was comforted by her words, but I wasn't totally sure if my family did hate me or not.  
  
I moved my face closer to hers. She hesitated. "You won't hurt me." And I pulled her into a kiss. I pulled away. I was too busy enjoying myself to know that she could temporarily borrow my powers or suck the life energy out of me. I smiled.  
  
"Good night." She smiled at me.  
  
"Good night." I gave her my charming smile.  
  
I knew it was a Friday night. I wonder if my parents were still up. I dialed the phone. It rang. for a moment. I heard someone on the other line. "Hello?" It was dad. I became a little nervous. I think he would explode at me right now. "It's Bobby." I said, a little hesitant.  
  
".. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I. just.. wanted to-"  
  
"Wanted to kill us?!"  
  
"No, dad. I would never want to-"  
  
"I know you do. like that freak who tried to kill the president. God damn you freaks to hell."  
  
"Dad, let me explain, please!"  
  
"Don't ever call me again. Just leave us the hell alone, you freak. you savage." He hung up.  
  
I hung up the phone. It stung me, you know. This is just the same as a Jew being hated by a Nazi, or a black person hated by white people. God, it plagues my heart for all this discrimination shit. I tried to ignore my tears, but I couldn't hold back any longer. I began to cry, and I leaned against the wall, and I slid down onto the floor. I thought my family would love me even if I was a mutant. I was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
  
I knew that Rogue heard me, and some of the others did too. And I continued to cry. I heard someone walking down the hallway. It was Jean. She saw me in the kitchen, crying. I don't cry, usually, but I couldn't help it.  
  
Jean hugged me, and I let her. I needed support right now. "Just calm down. Shh." She whispered in my ear. I began to take deep breaths. Trying to calm down. I followed her to the living room.  
  
"What happened Bobby? Something wrong?" She put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I called my parents, my dad answered. I called them. because.." I replied, but still trying to chill out from what happened.  
  
"Because you were afraid that they hated you since you told them that you were a mutant?" She read my mind. "It happens with mutants with human parents. I've seen it happen before." She smiled. "And don't forget, we're like family to you also."  
  
Right then and there, I knew that I was loved. But I was still hurt a little. Rogue walked into the room. "Bobby, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"I'm. just a little upset now."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Well I was really upset before. I called my parents and." I trailed off, hoping that she would get the clue.  
  
"Oh, Bobby!" And she hugged me, careful not to touch my skin. "I was so worried about you."  
  
I said nothing, but I kept my arms around her waist, and I kissed her on the cheek good night. I went back into my bed, and I thought. I just wanted my family back.  
  
(I hope it was good. Please review!) 


End file.
